Let's pretend
by carson34
Summary: Miles and Rachel try to hide their relationship past from people that they love while Charlie and Jason are growing into one.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**: alright I am writing for revolution tonight. I am not sure if anyone else has noticed that Rachel and Miles had something going on before the show started. Don't get me wrong I love Nora but I wanted to write a fan fic for Rachael and Miles.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel asks her brother-in-law. "I need to come clean to my daughter and so do you."

"It's just going to hurt her. I don't want to do that to her." Miles reveals to her. "I just want to move on and pretend that there is nothing going on between the two of us."

"Why? So it won't hurt your relationship with Nora?" Rachel snorts back at him.

"No because I need to protect you guys." Miles said to her and earns a smack in the face by her. "I love you and that's why I am doing this. I love Charlie too and that's also why I am doing this."

**- Charlie and Jason -**

Charlie and Jason are sitting waiting for the rest of the group to move. They see her mom and uncle talking about something.

"What do you think that they are talking about?" Charlie asks him

"I don't know." Jason says to her. "You know that my father had escaped and your uncle is not happy with me."

"You had nothing to do with it." Charlie says to him. "You were with me."

"I know and now we need to move since my father knows that where we are." Jason reveals to him.

"Yeah that's what they are planning now." Charlie says to him.

"Maybe you and I should hang out sometime after this is all done and over with." Jason says to her.

"are you asking me out?" Charlie questions him.

"Yes." Jason reveals.

**- Miles and Rachel -**

"I don't like this kid hanging out with my daughter" Rachel reveals to him.

"Yeah I know neither do I." Miles reveals to him. "I mean this boy has hurt a lot of people and I don't want it to be my niece too."

"You have hurt a lot of people too." Rachel reminds him.

"yes but at least I am changing thanks to you and your daughter." Miles reveals to her.

"However you are having Charlie change too." Rachel tells him.

"it's so that she will live." Miles reminds her. "She lost a lot and most of it is my fault."

**- Charlie and Jason -**

"Are you worried about your mom?" Charlie asks him.

"yes but my dad will protect her." Jason reveals to her.

"yeah like I did with my brother." Charlie said.

"you did a very good job with him and getting him back." Jason said to her. "I know that you made a promise to keep him safe when you were little."

**Author Note: **Alright that's the end of the first chapter. I hope that you like and please review and let me know what you think. Follow me on twitter "carson34ff"


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: This is going to be the last chapter after this chapter. Thank you for reviewing this storyline. My heart is so heavy for the people who were affected by the bombing today.

**- Miles and Charlie -**

Miles and Charlie are going closer as uncle and niece. Rachel had left to go tune on the power for the good guys and they are not so sure that she is coming back.

"My mom might not be coming back." Charlie said to her uncle.

"Hey think positive about your mom. She will be coming back." Miles said trying to encourage her to think that Rachel will return or is he just saying it to convince himself. He loves Rachel but wants to respect her marriage to his brother.

"How long have you had feelings for my mom?" Charlie ask her uncle.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Miles fibs to her.

"Oh come on Miles. I see how you look at my mom. There is something going on." Charlie says to her uncle. "I want you to be happy even if it's with my mom."

"It's not going to happen." Miles says to her.

**- Nora and Miles -**

Nora walks up to Miles and wants to know what they were talking about so she decides to ask him about it.

"What were you guys talking about?" Nora asked her ex-boyfriend.

"Nothing. Family things." Miles says to her. He doesn't want her to know about the fact that he is in love with Charlie's mother or the fact that something happen between the two of them. "We should get moving before it gets to late."

"Alright lets go." Nora responds to him. The group moves out and starts to walk. Nora wanted to get done to what's going on between him and Rachel. She pulls Miles from the group to talk about this. "What's really going on?"

"Having Rachel back is bringing up memories of my brother and when there was power. That's all" Miles lies to her.

"I don't believe you. I think there is more to what's going on. Just be honest with me Miles. Do you have feelings for her? And why was she with you and Monroe?" Nora asks Miles.

"I don't know Nora. The reason that we had her was because we thought that she could get the power back on and help us with the war with the others. I did not know that she was alive when I left after trying to kill him. If I had known that she was there, I would not have left without her. It's my fault that my niece and nephew grew up with out their mom. I got Danny killed because of it." Miles confessed to his ex-girlfriend. They head on their way to get to the tower with Rachel and Charlie.

Author Note: I started to write this chapter on Monday and did not get time to finished it until Wednesday (Today) so that's with the second chapter to this storyline.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Alright I know that the show had Charlie go with Miles and Rachel went with Aaron. For those of you that wondered why the show did not air this past Monday was because of a special report from Boston. Please keep the people in your prayers. This might be my last chapter on this storyline or I might be back. I don't know since it depends on how I feel after this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Alright I have done this about twice now and still haven't got the prefect match.**

- Miles and Rachel: Five years ago -

Miles and Rachel are sitting in a room together. Rachel has not said anything about his family members.

"Come on Rachel, we were friends before the blackout. What happen between us is over with." Miles reveals to her. "If you want to get back to my brother and your children, then you need to start talking."

"I don't know where they are or how to get the power back on." Rachel says to her brother-in-law. "How could we do that to Ben?"

"I don't know. I am sorry." Miles says to her. "Now we need to get the power back on."

"No." Rachel says. "There is a guy named Randall that is crazy and unstable since the death of his son."**  
**

"Why are you telling me this?" Miles asks his sister-in-law. "You don't have to worry about Monroe; I won't tell him about this."**  
**

"He's the one that has the control of the power. I can't let him have control of this." Rachel reveals to her brother-in-law.

- Miles and Rachel: 2 months ago -

Miles and Rachel were talking about what happen years ago between them.

"So you were right about that Randall guy from what Charlie said about him." Miles reveal to her. "Why did you not tell me that he was working with Monroe?"

"I did not know about it until now. My guess is Randall is helping him with getting the power back on." Rachel says to him

"Do you know what will happen if that happens?"Miles asks her. "We will be seriously in trouble. There will be a war. We need to help our country get back control."

"Totally agree. Lets go tell everyone." she responds to her brother-in-law.

**Author Note: Alright that's it for this chapter. This is going to be the last chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will like it. Review and follow me on twitter "Carson34ff"**


End file.
